Coming of the End
by Okkomuri
Summary: A final confrontation with Jigen reveals more than anyone would have believed possible, and sheds light on the true nature of the invading Otsutsuki threat. Cosmic horror, worst-case scenario exploration. AU set after Manga chapter 40 (SPOILERS) and before the Kawaki vs. Boruto fight in a ruined Konoha. Will be a three-chapter short story.
1. One

_**Author's Note: **__This is set in an AU of what I could see happening in the future of the series. For this short story (it'll be three chapters), we're beginning before Kawaki and Boruto fight in a destroyed Konoha, (SPOILERS if you don't read the Manga) but after Jigen has sealed Naruto away. I'm taking liberty with the plotline, character development, and some abilities. Also what I see as a hint towards resolving certain inconsistencies (coughcough CURRENT ANIME coughcough). This is more of a worst-case scenario/cosmic horror theme, because IMO, there really hasn't been too much evidence as to WHY the Otsutsuki threat should have scared Kaguya in the past apart from her being a klepto with chakra. So be warned with that. I appreciate feedback, and thanks for reading!_

...

* * *

Naruto's right arm hung limp, his Six Paths Sage mode and the natural energies collected no longer binding back the flesh and torn muscle visible in the back of his armpit. While the blood that continued coming forth had slowed to a trickle, it was steady enough that the Hokage couldn't ignore it and the multitude of wounds that had been inflicted upon his person. Even those that had first been wrecked upon his body, long ago in being sealed here, had yet to completely heal.

To his side, a scowl presented on his raven-haired friend's face, an expression mixed with annoyance and – as only Naruto could see – distraught.

There had been a moment of relief upon first seeing the Uchiha, though it was short-lived as their enemy – their _captor_ – soon after followed. It was clear Sasuke didn't have the chakra reserve for another space-time jutsu, and in retrospect, unlikely that he'd intended to come here himself. The space-time manipulation had clearly not been his own in arriving, after all.

Jigen had shrunk the rods imprisoning Naruto, releasing him. "The Uzumaki tenacity lives up to its name," he'd commented, as Sasuke briefly moved to a more defensive position and took a moment to check in on the blonde's condition.

"You didn't expect something like that to kill me," he spoke while wiping his chin, giving the Kara leader a stern look. This time, there was something more… off about him. The Uzumaki hadn't the moment to really contemplate it, as Sasuke spoke, "Whatever you're planning-" "has already come to fruition," the Otsutsuki vessel interrupted, his voice lacking intonation, "You are powerless to stop it."

A motion, and suddenly their missing chakras were restored, "Though I welcome you to try." This had been the beginning of their battle, one that had drawn out longer than any before, one that even with their full abilities returned, did not allow them any chance at escape. Somehow, the Uchiha's space-time ninjutsu seemed nullified in this place. '_Did he allow my escape before?_' This was the first of several alarming inconsistencies to cross his mind during the long fight.

It was now, in another moment of pause – Jigen clearly _toying_ with them, drawing out their efforts at self-preservation, making clear, visceral, and absolute his supremacy over them – that Sasuke glanced at his friend, fully knowing what their final options were.

_Don't_.

That's what the Uchiha's face was telling his friend, the man's body battered and pushing beyond its limits for too long. Naruto could only chuckle internally and wince a bit as he made to stand, a mixture of the pain from his side and the difficult, if not ultimately rewarding, memories they'd created.

This world was his home.

Like hell the Uzumaki wouldn't fight to end things here. And of course Sasuke knew it.

No matter the cost… everyone in the village was his family.

And his son… his wife and daughter. His friends.

Not to mention what this bastard would do to Kawaki, now that he'd been taken by Kara again, as Sasuke had informed.

There was of course, the alarming fact of what Jigen had already done to another Juubi – or at least something very similar to it. But this... this wasn't the way things were going to happen. Kara would not have their way.

The Uchiha held back a grimace, recognizing the fact of what was about to happen. The dichromatic readied his blade as the old teammates stood, both of them cognizant of the fact that this _abomination_ before them was simply _allowing_ that to happen. It wanted them to stand, and then to crush them.

The familiar feeling crept over him, and a glance to his side confirmed it: Naruto grinned, the trademark expression that had both gotten him into so much trouble, and gotten him and his loved ones out of impossible situations in the past.

The smile that said both, "I've got us", and "I understand you".

They knew they were in trouble before, fighting Kaguya, then those that had come after her.

They had both felt fear for each other's lives in facing Jigen before.

But never had Sasuke felt such a true dread and concern for what was to come next.

Not since he was much younger…

Then the words came,

"You're wrong," a simple statement, as always.

The thing before them did not react, and Naruto lifted his gaze to challenge it: "Shinobi are stronger than you could ever understand, it won't matter if you can stop us," his tone and stature strengthened as a shimmering orange began to take form around him.

Even with what this Otsutsuki vessel had done, still they pushed beyond it – their chakra gates damaged, their tenketsu mostly clogged. It didn't matter, they still had their pride, their abilities… they still had their lives and their hope. Even if it was so dire of a chance… the pair would stand and fight.

"You can't put out the fire in our hearts!" With that, a resounding – almost deafening – roar of chakra enveloped him, the combined efforts of Kurama and all that had been gifted to him through Rikudou Sennin. It settled over him in blazing golden-orange, the tattered Hokage's cloak now redeemed through this sudden outpouring of pure will in the blonde.

The words he chose echoed his predecessors, referring to Konoha's great 'Will of Fire' and to the fact that, for everyone – throughout all the shinobi nations – Naruto was regarded as a hero, no, as their very _sun_.

The Otsutsuki within their foe caught wind of that, their natural insight bringing to the thing's mind exactly what the Uzumaki was referring to, exactly what the challenge and promise was that Naruto was making here and now.

Somehow, those obsidian orbs twinkled – the unfathomable depths set within them skirting apart for a brief moment, allowing some twisted perversion of the life that had once been, now warped and shifted to act merely as a tool for an abomination, to respond: "Your sun orbits a black hole that will eventually consume your entire galaxy; it has already devoured millions of stars." There was a plain, matter-of-fact coldness to his words, succinct and without any hint of intonation or expression whatsoever.

For a moment, Naruto's expression shifted – he blinked as the odd sensation of something being deeply off, wrong, even out of place and not belonging in Jigen crept up once again.

"This is the natural order of things, this is the nature of all Creation," the man's right hand twitched, setting the shinobi present on defense even as it raised without any indication of gathering chakra for an attack. "Your universe will succumb as all others before it, giving rise to something new," the Otsutsuki vessel smiled, "I am merely accelerating that process."

His delight in sharing that revelation was enough to turn their stomachs and set the defenders on edge. There was something deeply wrong in him, as if Jigen's mere existence was something the Universe itself were crying out against. His eyes and expression were those of a predator taking in the sight of wounded prey, before savoring a finishing blow.

"You can't possibly think you could control all of that," the Uchiha spoke, a slight strain and concern in his words at grasping the fullness of what this thing had implied. Surely… a goal of working on a galactic scale? Even Universal? That couldn't be possible for any living thing to ever achieve.

Within a fraction of a moment, the pair of voided orbs set their focus upon him: "There was a time your people considered one who possessed chakra as a goddess. There was a time my own people considered the God Tree as something it is not," again, the emotionless, purely logical syllables fell into place. "I am not surprised that you failed in obtaining it," a personal attack this time, intertwined with the general message. The Uchiha shrank back slightly, unwilling to push that edge – unwilling to look too closely upon it, the similarities between what he had once called for – in revolution – and this demon's will.

The Uzumaki noticed this, and with a frustrated grimace returned his focus to their greatest foe, "You're the same as all the others," the blonde rebuked, "only-" Before the Hokage could continue, their enemy rushed forward, continuing the onslaught and seemingly intent on prolonging this test of endurance.


	2. Two

_**Author's Note:**_ _This chapter is still a bit rough, so any feedback is appreciated. Certain concepts might be a bit confusing, but will be expanded on next chapter. As always, thanks for your support!_

...

* * *

It was several hours before the first intruders made their break into this place. The arena had not been that which Jigen had lured the pair to before, no; this was truly another world – set apart from their own, and unclear if it were in the same universe or not.

The arid environment stirred, albeit a pale orangeish-red hue, rather than the true desert which the Hokage had previously been captured within. His companion's arrival had come just hours after being abandoned here, though a forced travel in this case.

Thirteen hours since Sasuke had arrived… that's what the Uzumaki's internal clock told him, and the pair had been struggling for all that time.

The lack of escape, but clear presence of and utilization for their chakra in all other aspects, had both concerned. Regardless, other aspects of the Uchiha's spacetime ninjutsu worked, it was simply escape – or travel over a certain distance – from this place which had somehow been barred.

A moment of respite, as bruised and bloodied human forms struggled to regain their strength.

They were not going to win this.

Sasuke's mind had scanned every possible angle, and his friend's creative insight kept fresh on new possibilities. Still, there was no sign to capitalize on, no shy indicator that may lead them to discover a way out. It wasn't like the last time.

As with all things, the moments of despair could at times, fleeting and wonderful as they are, lead to possibilities of renewal.

A multitude of spacetime portals opened, and from them, familiar faces rushed forth – these moved to defend the pair, and the rest – shinobi from many nations – rallied ahead of them.

Naruto's expression broke – these people, mothers, fathers, children, siblings… were going to be slaughtered. And still, they came. '_Not for us,_' the blonde set a hand on his knee, though understanding of their commitment, full of love for that – he knew, as Hokage, as a leader – and as a father, that they needed to protect their home far more than either him or Sasuke.

A hand placed upon his shoulder, and turning to see the other that had offered it, a friend formed long ago ready to help him up, just as had been during the war. Pale blue eyes slighted at the Uzumaki's pained face, and as he accepted the offer to help to stand, Naruto asked, "…Why-" "Stop acting clueless," Darui interrupted from ahead of him, as medic-nin moved to attend the pair's wounds. Among them, no bob of pink was seen – he'd have not been surprised otherwise if they were all younger. That thought alone, and the flash of memories that ran back through his head with it, were pushed from the blonde's focus as the mob trained its focus on the abomination floating just fifty meters off.

There'd been no response, and no attack. Jigen had simply paused and observed for a few moments as these new prisoners of his realm came forth.

They'd all have to figure that out soon – though the Uchiha had noticed several pieces of new ninja technology hidden beneath some of the various jounin's clothing.

A terse moment passed before the silence was broken, the abomination's expression plain and unamused.

"You lost the advantage," the Uchiha spoke, pointing out Jigen's limit on high-powered combat. Granted, that limit had clearly increased since their first battle with him, but given the time that had passed thus far, his and Naruto's renewal, and the presence of the Five Kage… it was far more likely that they'd beaten his game.

The man-monster remained motionless, practically not even breathing, for an unnerving two seconds before laughing.

At first a chuckle, which rolled again, before growing into a fuller body and cutting itself short.

His mouth opened as if to speak, and remained in that position as a multitude of hushed, coarse voices emanated from his direction: "_Human viewpoints shall ever falter._"

In the fraction of a breath, Jigen's hands spread open and pointed down and away from him, an amorphous sphere appeared from a void in spacetime oriented just behind him, and the sound: "_Γ°óλ'γε ð§ ‡°¬Œ'óï'_", though it was less spoken out and more a hiss, on the inhale of that quiet multitude. The sounds meant nothing to the shinobi present, but as the words came, so too did spacetime and reality unfold – undulating about the jounin and few chunin present, ripping the borders of dimensionalities to reveal copies of their own selves present on the other sides. Expressions of shock, concern, and mild confusion met the gazes of all as they realized they were looking into themselves – rather than being a separate soul, every being became acutely aware that the experiences of each and every one – despite disparate timelines, nuances, and varying lifetime experiences – were in fact, the very same individual soul.

That moment of cognitive dissonance was all Jigen had wanted, pouring forward and sundering their forms in a moment's brutal attack, before rallying what remained of their essences towards – not his hands – but the mouth.

Shock registered on the remaining party's faces, horror, anger, and disgust as the clothing and various equipment each had readied into this world fell to the ground, now freed of their owners. The spacetimes faded, wounds restoring themselves and barring up the other sides just as quickly as they had come.

The creature's head lowered, a threatening gaze directed at the six, as he remained now within twenty meters of them.

Their expressions turned, grimaces taking hold, and righteous indignation burning.

"…You-!" Through gritted teeth, the Tsuchikage reigned in her need for immediate action, as closed fists readied from more than just herself. As one of them was about to speak, a voice of logic emanated: "What is your purpose?"

The Uchiha, ever two steps ahead, ever analyzing the situation for any possible angles. Even monsters acted on drive, and even in light of the fresh horror, Sasuke had chosen reason over immediate vengeance and emotion.

His lips still parted, the being remained there for a moment before seeming to relent, at least somewhat, its aggressive posture. Despite taking several moments in answering, none of the Kage moved or spoke further – uncertain as to Jigen's intentions, or his capacity to perform that cruel technique once again.

"_The default nature of creation is a void,_" it responded once again with many voices, reiterating the statement from before: that given enough time, eventually, even their own galaxy would disappear. "_Every cell combats entropy; it's laws, it's own hand, tear it asunder._"

"To destroy everything…!?" Kuroitsuchi spoke, and in his mind, the Uchiha quietly considered: '_To destroy for the sake of destroying… that…_' It hadn't been his own path, though many had misinterpreted it. Yes, he'd gotten lost – severely so, but… this couldn't be what it _looked like_, could it?

"Really…" the female Kage's voice shook in rage, and Darui now commented, unamused, "This has already gotten old." To that, the creature before them grinned, "_Being given enough time, every non-zero probability will occur._" Those words set them on high alarm, each fully readied for action – prepared for some ridiculous attack Jigen may have been saving for them.

"Whatever you're pla-" the Mizukage was cut short as the thing moved forward, clearly not in his top speed but relentless and terrifying all the same. The critical battle ensued once again, with each Kage clearly taking near-damning blows as the monstrosity expanded its efforts to toy with them for some time as well.

Eventually, they managed to wrestle a pair of the ninja-tech into their hands, just as Jigen was forming a spacetime technique to rip the tools from his enemy's possession. The weapons fired, chakra pooling and acting on the same point, resulting in uncontrolled and rapid shifting in the wave functionalities of each spacetime technique. Soon after, in mere femtoseconds, a non-euclidean implosion occurred.


End file.
